Spottedpelt's Battle
by RedCardinal
Summary: With SkyClan driven out of the forest, Birdflight and her kits have no other option than joining ThunderClan, the Clan which offered them home. Follow Spottedkit as she rises in the ranks of ThunderClan, and fighting a constant battle-the one to earn her Clanmates' trust...
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

 **thunder** **CLAN**

 **Leader** **REDSTAR-** dark ginger tom

 **Deputy** **SEEDPELT-** gray she-cat with darker flecks

 **Medicine cat** **KESTRELWING -** dark brown tabby tom

 **Warriors** **NETTLECLAW-** gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes

 **MARIGOLDWHISKER-** pretty golden tabby she-cat with fluffy fur

 **AMBERCLAW-** ginger tom

 **apprentice, ROBINPAW**

 **MOSSFUR-** light brown tabby and white she-cat

 **SNOWSTORM-** white tom with amber eyes

 **apprentice, ACORNPAW**

 **PRIMROSETAIL-** tortoiseshell she-cat

 **apprentice, CROWPAW**

 **MUDWHISKER-** creamy brown tom

 **HOLLYFOOT-** black she-cat with white legs

 **PINECLAW-** red brown tabby tom

 **BLACKCLOUD-** black and white she-cat

 **MOLECLAW-** gray brown tom

 **Apprentices** **ROBINPAW-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **ACORNPAW-** brown tabby tom

 **CROWPAW-** black tom with bright amber eyes

 **Queens** **BROWNSTRIPE-** lightbrown she-cat with a darker spine down her back, expecting Snowstorm's kits

 **BIRDFLIGHT-** amber eyed, long-furred light brown tabby she-cat, formerly of SkyClan (mother of Spottedkit, tortoiseshell and white she-kit, and Gorsekit, dark brown tabby tom)

 **Elders** **DAPPLEFOOT-** white she-cat with light brown patches on her legs

 **MOUSETAIL** **-** skinny brown tom

 **Leafspeckle** **-** gray and brown tabby she-cat

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader** **SWIFTSTAR-** dark gray tom

 **Deputy** **MILKFUR-** creamy white tom

 **Medicine cat** **LARKWING** -silver-and-black tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** **HAREFLIGHT-** light brown she-cat

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader** **DAWNSTAR-** creamy brown she-cat

 **Deputy** **SNAKETAIL-** brown tabby tom

 **Medicine cat** **MOLEPELT** -small black tom

 **Warriors** **HOLLOWBERRY-** black and white tom

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader** **BIRCHSTAR-** lightbrown tabby she-cat

 **Deputy** **SLOEFUR-** black she-cat

 **Medicine cat** **ICEWHISKER** -silver-gray tom

 **Warriors** **FOXCLAW-** russet-colored tom

 **Prologue**

 _The full moon shone brightly_ on the forest. A faint breeze stirred the treetops, full of leaves as it was, normal for the middle of greenleaf. It ruffled the pelts of many cats as they were lightly padding through the forest in the direction of their camp.

A pretty light brown tabby looked worried as she padded behind two muscular warriors, each of them carrying a young kit in their mouth. The white warrior put down the kit, a brown tabby, for a heartbeat, only to pick it up better and continued walking.

„Birdflight", the kit wailed, „Where are we going? "

The tabby made her way between the two warriors and said: „Hush,Gorsekit. We're going to a new home. "

„But I don't want to go to a new home", the other kit, a tortoiseshell with white, cried, „Why don't we go to our old home?"

The she-cat bent her ears down, a sign of discontent and something else in her gentle amber eyes.

„Because we can't, Spottedkit. Our old home was taken away. But you will still have a warm nest and a place to play in ThunderClan, dear. "

She said nothing else to them. They were too young to understand their home was devastated, torn apart by Twolegs and never to be restored again. They were too young to survive the perilous journey that awaited SkyClan and their father, Cloudstar.

As the breeze grew stronger, Birdflight rose her look to the stars and sent a silent prayer to StarClan. _Please, take care of Cloudstar and SkyClan. I know I will never see them again, but let them find a new home somewhere. . ._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Spottedkit squirmed in_ her nest. The warmth that usually surrounded her was not here now. She moved a bit, hoping to find the familiar warmth of her mother and littermate, but they weren't there. She opened her eyes to see Birdflight in the entrance of the nursery, washing herself.

Spottedkit got up to her feet and stretched. An enormous yawn followed, with an amused purr from her mother as she padded outside.

„Where is Gorsekit?" Spottedkit asked.

„Probably somewhere around the camp, pestering the apprentices" , her mother replied.

 _Of course_ , Spottedkit said to herself.

Almost five moons old, Spottedkit and Gorsekit were the only kits in the nursery. Gorsekit could barely wait to become an apprentice, and spent all his free time running around the Clan's three apprentices.

Spottedkit caught a glimpse of him with Crowpaw and Robinpaw. While the black tom was gentle and patient around Gorsekit, his tortoiseshell sister was clearly annoyed. As she approached them, Spottedkit could see the annoyed expression on her face and her tail twitching.

„Will you tell me about the battle with RiverClan, Crowpaw? Please!" Gorsekit begged.

The black tom purred with amusement and turned to Robinpaw. „You go ask Robinpaw, won't you? After all, she was a part of it, not me. "

Robinpaw flattened her ears. „It was not a battle, merely a border skirmish. Those RiverClan fish-breaths think they can use the rest of our territory just because Sunningrocks are their for now. "

„Did they beat you?" Gorsekit asked with curiosity.

„No RiverClan fish-breath will ever beat me, you stupid furball!" she hissed with anger and stormed off for the fresh-kill pile. Gorsekit looked surprised, but Crowpaw flicked him with the tip of his tail and said: „Don't worry about Robinpaw. She had a bad day. "

Spottedkit opened her mouth to say Robinpaw always had a bad day, when Crowpaw's mentor, Primrosetail, called for him.

As Crowpaw padded away, Spottedkit heard her brother meow: „Why does Robinpaw always act like someone made dirt in her fresh-kill?"

„Maybe she doesn't like kits" ,Spottedkit replied.

„It wasn't long since she was one" ,her brother retorted.

Spottedkit cuffed him playfully with her tail, and he gave her a fake angry look. „You're crow-food now!"

He jumped on her and rolled her on her back. Spottedkit battered him with her hind legs, to what he replied with cuffing her around her ears. Soon they were rolling all around the clearing, rising clouds of dust.

They stopped when they hit a pair of paws. Spottedkit rose her look, dreading they could be the paws of their leader, Redstar. But the paws were not dark red, instead they were dark brown and had traces of dried up poultices.

„Hi, Kestrelwing!" Gorsekit rose to his paws and greeted the medicine cat.

„How are the herbs running?" Spottedkit asked. It seemed dumb for her to ask how's the prey running, since Kestrelwing didn't have to catch prey.

Kestrelwing purred with amusement. „Well, I'm glad herbs don't run! If I had to catch every leaf, half of the Clan would be dead by now!"

Spottedkit opened her mouth to say that was not what she meant, but Kestrelwing seemed to have understood what she ment to say in the first place. „I have plenty of herbs, Spottedkit, thanks for asking. If you don't mind, I ough to check on Leafspeckle. She's been complaining on sore joints. "

He padded off to the elders' den, waving his tail in goodbye. Spottedkit looked after him until he dissapeared in the fallen tree, and heard the muffled voice of Leafspeckle complaining where had he been.

Spottedkit turned around, ready to take on Gorsekit one more time. Instead, she found her brother sniffing at the air and looking at the clouded sky. „It's gonna rain" , he said.

„Well, then we should make the best of our game till it starts" , Spottedkit replied and leaped on him, and the camp was once again covered in dust.

§ § §

Rain started to fall later that day. It splashed down at the camp suddenly, and Spottedkit and Gorsekit merely had time to run in the nursery in order to not get soaking wet. As the rain fell harder, Spottedkit curled besides her mother's belly, enjoying the soft strokes of her tounge. Gorsekit clearly had no intention of doing the same, and he padded around the nest like there were foxes in it.

„Gorsekit, stop marching around the nest! Have you got ants in your pelt?", Birdflight said to him, clearly annoyed.

„But I am bored!" he wailed.

Spottedkit had no idea how was he not tired after spending the day play-fighting with her. Her paws felt numb and aching, and she was dying to get some rest.

„Can you tell us a story?" , Gorsekit said to his mother, „Please?"

„Only if you lie down and keep calm!" Birdflight replied. Gorsekit immediately lied down next to Spottedkit, his paws neatly tucked underneath his chest. Spottedkit admired her mother, her gentle approach to her kits and the way she always knew how to get them in order without yowling. _I want to be just like her when I grow up. . ._

Birdflight made herself more comfortable in the nest, and asked them : „So, which story do you want to hear?"

„About SkyClan!" Gorsekit said immediately. Spottedkit snorted. It was his favourite story, and although he heard it more times than it was stars on the sky, he always wanted to hear that one.

Birdflight started the story, but Spottedkit was not interested in hearing it again. She already knew the every detail by heart, such as what color were the cats' eyes and where had the territory been. She knew more about SkyClan, the Clan she never saw, than ThunderClan, the Clan that took them in and became their home. She felt as she was betraying them, although she was loyal to ThunderClan. But she noticed the looks some of the warriors were giving to them, and silent murmurs of gossiping cats. They didn't trust them, and Spottedkit was determined to make them trust her. She will be loyal to ThunderClan until her dying breath.

As Birdfligh was telling the story, a painful yowl came from the back of the nursery. Birdflight immediately got up with an alarmed look on her face. Spottedkit and Gorsekit followed.

The yowl came from the other queen in the nursery, Brownstripe. She was heavily panting and her plump belly was rising rapidly as she breathed. „The kits" , she gasped, „My kits are coming. "

„Stay calm, Brownstripe. I'm going to fetch Kestrelwing" ,Birdflight said to her and ran out. Spottedkit tossed an alarmed look to Gorsekit, who looked as surprised as she was. Soon they won't be the only kits in the nursery!

Kestrelwing came charging into the nursery a few heartbeats later, with Birdflight hard on his paws. He quicky came to Brownstripe's side, putting a paw on her belly. Brownstripe let out a moan, but Kestrelwing soothed her with words Spottedkit couldn't hear.

Birdflight nudged her and Gorsekit towards the entrance. „Come on" , she said, „Let's go outside. The rain has stopped. " Without waiting for their reply, she shoved them out. Spottedkit wanted to protest, but she slipped on the wet ground beneath her paws and fell clumsily into a puddle, spashing water all over her freshly cleaned pelt. She heard Gorsekit purr with amusement and his teasing voice. „Look, Birdflight, Spottedkit has decided to join RiverClan!"

Spottedkit shot him an annoyed look, shaking her fur and making sure a few of the water drops end on her brother. She set one last look to the nursery before trailing off after her mother and littermate. _One day I will be in there, giving birth to ThunderClan kits. Maybe then will they finally trust me. . ._


End file.
